


[fanmix] You give and you give, but you only get crushed

by Nigmuff



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigmuff/pseuds/Nigmuff
Summary: A playlist dedicated to the Very Bad Time Tony has during Sineala's Never Too Late For Love.[12 tracks; total runtime: 38min]





	[fanmix] You give and you give, but you only get crushed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Never Too Late for Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954453) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> This is made to be a soundtrack, of sorts, to Tony's pain during Sineala's Never Too Late For Love, with three songs for every chapter starting with ch.5 (because that's where Tony shows up). For that reason, I HIGHLY recommend you listen to it without shuffle, at least at first. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy! TBH, I made it because the idea of Tony singing A Fine Romance while he was drinking after he got the mind link was hilarious and depressing to me. 
> 
> Sin, I love your fic, and I hope you like this form of flattery.

[Link to Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ReMcUY9h4GKdGCPSnlSOg)

 

**Chapter 5:**

 

**Mad About the boy || Diana Washington**

Mad about the boy  
I know it's stupid to be mad about the boy

 

**Good Morning heartache || Diana Ross**

Now everyday I start by saying to you  
Good morning, heartache, what's new?

 

**Black Coffee || Sarah Vaughan**

Love's a hand-me-down brew  
I'll never know a Sunday in this weekday room

 

**Chapter 6:**

 

**One Scotch, One Bourbon, One Beer || Amos Milburn**

Since my baby's been gone, everything's lost  
I'm on this gig and I can't get off  
One scotch, one bourbon, one beer

 

**A Fine Romance || Billie Holiday**

We should be like a couple of hot tomatoes  
But you're as cold as yesterday's mashed potatoes

 

**You Were Meant for Me || Gene Kelly**

If I ever dared  
To think you cared  
This is what I'd say to you:

 

**Chapter 7:**

 

**I Wanna Be Yours || Arctic Monkeys**

You call the shots, babe

I just wanna be yours

 

**Back to Black || Amy Winehouse**

And I tread my troubled track

My odds are stacked

I'll go back to black...

 

**You Let Me Down || Billie Holiday**

That how I got cynical  
You put me on a pinnacle  
And then you let me down, let me down

 

**Chapter 8:**

 

**I Can't Believe That You're In Love With Me || Dean Martin**

You're telling everyone I know  
I'm on your mind each place you go  
They can't believe that you're in love with me

 

**Paradise || George Ezra**

I know you heard it from those other boys  
But this time it's real  
It's something that I feel

 

**Dance me to the end of love || Madeleine Peyroux**

Dance me through the panic till I'm gathered safely in  
Touch me with your naked hand or touch me with your glove


End file.
